My Heart
by Otaku-kun13
Summary: My oc Washinton woke up on her birthday. Later that day she wanted to tell a boy on how she felt, but realizes she is too late. What will happen to her?
1. The Birthday pt 1

A girl of strawberry blonde hair loved a boy of brown/blackish hair. She had a secret crush. Her Big Brother Alfred and her other family members didn't know. The girl's name was Janice Jones or Washington D.C. and the boy was named Mico De Janeiro. Janice and Mico were best friends and Janice met Mico's cousin Easter Island A.k.a. Hukaya Fernandez. After 2 years Japan and Tokyo visited America and Brazil. The Trio met Tokyo A.k.a Hana Honda, she was shy and kept holding her favorite Manga _Lucky Star_. The quad were always the best of friends. But it all changes now

~Janice POV~

Today was a good day my 19th Birthday. I really wanted to tell Mico on how I felt. I jumped out of my bed and hopped into my closet. I wore a biker/ tomboy look. I called to Illinois. "Illinois! What's for breakfast? !" I shouted from upstairs.

"Waffles, toast and coffee!" He shouted downstairs. I used an elevator. All the states, capitals, small important towns and big cities lives here. There were 10 floors. Floors 2-3 had western states, floors 4-5 had Midwestern states, floors 6-7 had the south east states (6 is where I go). 8-9 were northeast states like NY, NJ and others. The 10th floor had Big Brother America and guest rooms. The elevator dinged and I jumped in the Dining Room.

"Suprise!" Everyone screamed. Illinois, Chicago and Moline (To me it's a special place) had chocolate waffles with both chocolate and vanilla whip cream. I hugged the 3 of them and ate my waffles. I saw Moline pointed at something on my nose, she grabbed a napkin and gave it to me. I laughed while everyone left. Today was a great beginning for my birthday! I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Iowa yelled running, but ended up tripping. Texas opened the door and my 2 best friends Tokyo and Easter Island.

 _So Far I love the day!_


	2. The birthday pt 2

As I walked out of my house with my two best buds, I ran into London. I looked away with annoyance, but something caught my eye. I saw a gift in her hands. I looked at her surprisingly shocked with my eyes widen.

"Hi London" I manage to say.

"Hello Washington D.C." She said in a monotone voice.

"Good weather we are having." I spoke nervously

"Yeah, but I don't want to waste time. Here is your present from the Kirklands'. Happy Birthday and have a good day. Bye." She said walking away, after giving me my birthday gift. Wow… Well better go with Tokyo and Easter Island.

~Magical Time skip brought you by Pocky~

It has been 3 hours since seeing London. Let's just we don't get along well. Tokyo, E.I. and I were heading to the boardwalk to go to the carnival. I heard my favorite song Dare la la la by Shakira. My buds knew what was gonna happen when I hear the song, I immediately danced to the rhythm. I danced so greatly I heard someone clap loudly, I knew who could clap. Mico was here, I hopped in his arms and hugged him. I believed I blushed super hard when I jumped into his arms.

"Hey Mico! What brings you here!" I asked

"Just here to drop off your gift." He replied giving a box. I opened it and it has my favorite animes and mangas. I was very happy, I hugged him again.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love them!" I yelled while fangirling. He laughed at my excitement. Easter Island tried to pry me off of him. Which was succeeded. I heard someone come, London? Great my frenemy saw my fangirl side.

"Hey Mico!" She yelled in cheer. "I thought you were supposed to meet me at the boardwalk!". Wait what?! How can this be. Wait maybe they are spies or stuff.

"I just wanted to give Janice her gift." He spoke softly

"Are you done, boyfriend? " She asked while smirking.

"Yeah, come on. Bye guys!" He replied running to the boardwalk. I can't believe it! My crush is dating my enemy. I started to tear up. I sobbed on how much Mico loved Delia Kirkland. Tokyo and Easter Island looked surprised. I ran away from the boardwalk. While my 2 best friends ran after me. I ran to my mansion, head to my floor and locked my room. I sobbed and sobbed quietly for hours. _'Why?! Why?!'._

~Time skip brought to you by Romano's Tsundere personality~

It has been weeks since I left the house. I looked like a wreck, ate nothing, but little crumbs of food, cut Mico out of every picture of him that I owned. My brothers' and Sisters' way to get over heartbreak was useless. I even started cutting and smoking. I kept doing it each day, but one day I gave up on him. I started to become cold and thieving. I saw a note outside of my door.

 _Dear Janice,_

 _Since we decided you need space. So we are at Iowa's place. Please stop cutting and smoking. We need our old Janice back. We still love you, but please forget about him. We will be back in 2 months. Bye._

 _Love,_

 _U.S.A._

Ughh. I'm all alone. Well better enjoy hell, I walked out place to buy some food. I noticed Mico outside of the store. I just walked ignoring them until.

"J! J!" Yelled someone. I turned to see Mico there. I scoffed and pulled out a cigar.

"What?" I asked in a new jersey accent.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Nothing." I replied glaring and frowning at him.

"D.C." He spoke

"I have to go." I said leaving him in utterly shock. I left without saying a word.

~Mico's POV~

I was left in shocked. What happened to Janice Jones. The girl who loved fun and happy things. Instead of a girl who looked devious and hates nice things. As I turned to her I saw Tokyo, man did she ever looked pissed. I saw a man with a knife, so I jumped in and kicked his shin. Tokyo called the police and told them he was trying to mug her. I asked her how D.C. was. She replied with a I don't know.

 _Happened to her._


End file.
